


Struggle

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Breathplay, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Fighting, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a matter of time for Karkat to start retaliating against Dave's obvious black advances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy?

Karkat was not a patient troll.

Whenever things happened, his reactions were always extreme and violent, without restraint nor concern, blowing everything up in rage and anger until he was satisfied and calm again.

His squabbles with Dave might have been silly seen by a different perspective, but in his eyes they were just one more thing he could not stand of that stupid human, and as such, he had no intention to let him do as he pleased anymore.

Dave had to pay for having humiliated him so much.

Karkat had waited for Dave in the library, and once the human had stepped out of the transportalizer, looking for his ecto-sister, he had attacked.

Claws and teeth and rage, he had fought for dominance against the other teen, biting and slashing and kicking and screaming, with Dave giving as much as he was receiving, and in the blur of hatred and grunts and desire to _hurt_ , things had shifted in a different direction.

The thrill he got from finally letting all that steam off had been overpowering to him –Dave trashed around and was just as violent and furious as Karkat himself, and this… this was good. It made him feel alive.

It had been too long since the last proper fight he’d had, and even _that_ hadn’t been as satisfying as _this_.

In the end, overwhelmed by waves of anger and righteous fury at Dave’s outrageous attitude, Karkat finally managed to force the human into submission, slamming him on the ground and rolling on top of him, holding his wrists down long enough to tie them up with that fucking cape he seemed so fond of.

It seemed appropriate to use it against Dave when he’d used it more than once to provoke him.

Dave snarled up at him, wheezing and panting, and Karkat had taken delight in the feeling of the human’s erratic pulse under his fingertips as he tied him up.

Despite his obviously vulnerable position, Dave did not allow himself to show weakness, and moved onto his next weapon –his words. Riling up Karkat even more was easy, pushing him to levels previously unknown, until his rage bled into a pure, bubbling black.

“Your face would look delightful with my fists painted all over it,” Dave hissed, lips bared into a fierce scowl. “Don’t think I’ll lie down and let you rage on my ass without retaliation, you fucking–”

His instincts were screaming at him, his body thrumming with desire and hatred, and Karkat moved down to silence the other teen with his mouth.

Their lips collided messily, biting and sucking and demanding, sharp teeth breaking tender, pink skin and lapping at the red blood pooling out, smug and raw and _hungry_.

It didn’t take much for Karkat to notice Dave’s reaction to the kissing and the roughness –it seemed the human liked it just as much as the troll himself did.

It was burning and sharp and hot, and neither pulled away until they were both panting, too caught up with the battle for dominance to think about moving, Karkat pinning Dave down with his body fully on top of him.

Instantly, their movements took on a twisted edge, the fight shifting from mindless violence to something with a different purpose.

Dave shivered when he felt a knee slide between his legs, and cursed under his breath when the troll above him chuckled.

Karkat’s tone twisted into a low, amused growl. “What is it, Strider –can’t stand the heat?”

There was no pressure, no touch at all –the knee simply hovered close to his groin, yet it didn’t move to make contact, and it made him absolutely _mad_.

He knew Karkat was toying with him –it was obviously payback for all the insults and the penis-drawing, really– but that only made it worse; he was hard already, and he ached for some sort of relief which was not forthcoming.

The fact that he was getting off on this –on Karkat’s heavy body on top of his own on the way he was growling, on the heat of their fighting, on the scratches and bites– should have shocked him, but Dave couldn’t think about anything else other than how to find a way to shift the situation to his advantage.

“Fuck you, Vantas, fuck you and fuck to all your books and quadrants charts and fuck to–” a hand pressed down on his neck, cutting him off, and Karkat looked down at him, a frown on his face.

“Do you ever shut the fuck up, Strider? For once in your life, just close that trap you have for a mouth and learn to respect your leader”.

Dave’s lips twitched upwards despite the painful pressure against his throat.

“You’re no leader, Karkittles,” he rasped out, looking smug despite his predicament. “It’s not like I have any respect for a so-called leader who ambushes me in the library, ties me up, and does so without allowing me to retaliate”.

His words were cutting enough that Karkat’s head snapped back, eyes filling with fury; he growled –a deep, inhuman sound vibrating through his chest– his nails digging painfully against the soft skin of Dave’s neck, drawing blood.

“Shut up!”

Dave bit down on his tongue, refusing to show the twinge of discomfort he felt, and simply stared up at Karkat, daring him to do worse.

“Or what?” he taunted, feeling a chill run down his back at the raw, cold fury he could see in the troll’s eyes. “Are you going to kill me, Vantas? I’ve got news for you –I’m a GodTier. I can’t die”.

Which wasn't exactly true –he _could_ die. He would just be revived again seconds later, like a big game of yoyo, or like bungee-jumping from the bridge of life into the depths of bloody death, only to spring right back up after the fall.

It still was enough to have Karkat growl again –the sound made Dave shiver again, eyes fluttering close against his will, but he had enough control over his body not to arch up against the troll. That would have been uncool.

“You keep talking, but the truth is, Strider, that even if you die, no one would fucking _care_ ,” oh, yes, Dave had probably hit something painful if Karkat was responding with such brutal force. “You are expendable in this battle”.

“I… have _my_ use,” Dave replied, his tone taking a lower, teasing edge despite the lack of air. “As you have _yours_. But I can s-safely say that at least I’m a tool… _hnnn… worth_ to be used and thrown away, unlike you”.

Once again Karkat was taken aback, and Dave took satisfaction in knowing he’d managed to cut deeper still, making his way into the fortress that was Karkat’s shield.

“Y… yes because for all your talks, _haaa_ … you have nothing to s-show of your prowess but an empty meteor and… even emptier words,” Dave continued, voice strained.

It was too easy, knowing where to prod to hurt the most; if he had to be honest with himself, Dave knew that he found easy to rile and hurt Karkat simply because they were far too similar. What he told the troll was just what he felt about himself most of the time, and that was what made his insults so sharp.

Karkat’s hand pushed down on his neck again, the pressure constricting and painful, squeezing the air out of his lungs; instinct told Dave to thrash and get Karkat to let him go, but he forced himself to stay still, despite the lack of air.

There was a certain thrill in this –Karkat had power over him, but it was merely the physical kind, while all _his_ words cut through the troll like blades on butter.

The pressure on his neck was steady and unrelenting, and Dave felt himself slowly lose focus, his sight blurring and the tips of his fingers tingling unpleasantly, lightheaded.

It was weird –aside for his lungs burning up and the painful squeezing on his neck, Dave didn’t feel much pain. If anything, the threat of death was pleasant, like a cold, alluring promise.

Karkat leaned down, the blurred contours of his face turning sharp the closer he got, and Dave tried to swallow around the fingers holding him, still smirking.

“I could kill you, right now,” the troll hissed, almost reverently. “I could keep squeezing until you can’t take it anymore. Hold down and squeeze until your weak, laughably soft muscles and bones break under the pressure, and then leave you to die”.

Dave felt a jolt run down his back at the breathy words. He didn’t know why, but the tone, the situation, the control Karkat had on him –it was turning him on. A lot.

He couldn’t form words, but his lips moved anyway, no sound coming out but clear enough for Karkat to understand.

_‘I dare you to try’._

“You’re seriously fucked up,” there was something like awe in Karkat’s tone, but Dave had trouble focusing on words and sounds other than his own heartbeat.

It was loud, so _loud_ and _desperate_ , thumping in his ears, echoing through his body, pumping for air that wasn’t coming–

The hand moved away, and the rush of air filling his mouth, his throat, his lungs was strong and completely overwhelming. Dave choked and gasped, arching his back, his lungs burning as he breathed in and coughed, desperate for more air–

Karkat’s lips covered his own instantly, cutting him off mid-gasp, kissing him, one hand trailing down to his sides to hold him still, his knee coming up sharply to press against his erection, rubbing it dry from above his pants.

Dave let out a breathless, desperate moan and thrashed against the cape binding him, eyes rolling in the back of his head as waves of pleasure overtook him.

Karkat’s tongue licked and sucked on his own, nails digging into the skin of his sides, holding him down as he tried to break free, and that knee moved slowly against him, rubbing and teasing him but not – _fucking fast enough_ …

Everything felt hazy –Dave groaned into Karkat’s mouth, unable to control his reactions anymore, legs wrapping around Karkat’s thighs, trying to pull him closer, to make him move faster, to get more of that friction that was killing him–

“Hnnn– f-fuck… _haaa_ …”

Karkat’s knee continued its slow rubbing, kneading his erection, a movement that was not enough, _never_ enough, and Dave pushed up against him, making a keening, desperate sound when instead of obliging, Karkat slowed down even more, teasing him with slow, languid strokes…

“F-fuuu… fuck… y-you… hnnn…” when the troll moved away from his lips, Dave sucked in a shaky breath, still lightheaded, and closed his eyes. “D-don’t… hnnn… s-stop…”

“Look at you, Strider,” Karkat’s voice was low, tinged with lust and appreciation, eyes wide to take in everything, from Dave’s flushed cheeks to the way he writhed and arched up towards him, completely undone. “You want this so bad, you’re even asking me to _pail_ you harder,” his lips curled into a smug smirk. “Where is your pride now?”

Dave tried to reply, but Karkat chose that moment to pick up his pace again, a sudden shift that ripped a louder, desperate moan from Dave’s lips as he clawed at the fabric of his cape, thighs parting even more, body burning for more friction, pleasure washing all over him from the heated contact.

Once again, everything blurred into heat and pleasure, Karkat’s mouth on his, grunts and huffs muffled together–

Karkat shifted, removing his knee, but before Dave could even think about complaining, the troll aligned himself again, humping down on the human, groin against groin.

The different in speed and feeling was abrupt but welcome, and Dave arched up to him, meeting every hump and thrust with a moan.

Dave was only vaguely aware of something wiggling and shifting inside Karkat’s pants, moving against him and heightening the wonderful rubbing, and the thought that Karkat too was getting off on what they were doing was too much.

The pleasure rushed through him in waves, more powerful and intense than ever before, doubled with the unfamiliar, heated frame above his–

The intensity of his orgasm was sudden and overwhelming, and he let out an even louder cry as he came, with Karkat still moving above him, massaging his sides and kissing him, tongue sneaking inside his mouth to muffle the wanton cry that left his lips.

Dave simply let himself go completely –riding out his climax until he fell, boneless, against the floor.

Everything was swimming, blurred and distant, and Dave’s eyes fluttered close, panting and groaning, skin tingly and overly sensitive as Karkat continued pushing down against him, frantically moaning and grunting…

Karkat’s lips left his own, nipping a path down his chin, finding the nape of his neck and _biting_ –

Dave let out a soft wail, a breathless moan that contained the troll’s name and a curse, and Karkat stiffened instantly, finally pushed over the edge.

The troll slumped heavily on top of him, panting heavily, his teeth still lodged into his neck, and Dave tried to calm down, taking large gulps of air and waiting for his head to stop spinning.

“Fuck,” he rasped out, throat raw and hurting.

Karkat let out a spiteful snort, finally removing himself from his neck, but there was a distinctive lack of tension on his shoulders as he pushed up to sit on Dave’s chest, glaring down at the human.

“I hate you,” he stated, scowling. “I guess you could have seen it coming”.

Dave decided not to comment, unsure if he had any energy for a repeat of what had just happened.

He felt sticky, hot and tired, and his arms hurt from where they were bound, not to mention all the scratches Karkat had caused were now stinging, and yet… shit, he didn’t regret it one bit.

“Does that…” he winced as his throat protested him speaking up, and licked his lips, tasting blood on them. “Does that mean we’re… what was the word… Kismet fishes?”

Karkat’s glower increased tenfold.

“ _Kismesis_ ,” he growled out, offended at Dave’s obvious lack of respect towards his quadrants. “Fuck, Strider, you’re the worst possible candidate for a caliginous relationship, and that means I’d rather get it on with the maimed body of a headless imp rather than with _you_ ”.

Feeling a bit bolder, and with the obvious proof that Karkat didn’t dislike what they’d just done, Dave smirked and stared up at him.

“Then I guess you rutting against me like a porn star was just to mess around with me,” he rasped out, swallowing to lessen the twinge.

“I wasn’t the one thrashing and begging like a bitch in head,” Karkat’s eyes narrowed, the sparkle of hatred rekindled. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to show you your place again”.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Dave kept that smirk on. There was no way he would let Karkat dominate him again next time, no matter the thrill it gave him.

“I’d like to see you try, Vantas”.

Karkat’s smirk matched his own. “I’d like to see you try to stop me, Strider”.

The game was on.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to say I never wrote breathplay before, so I hope it was good enough :3


End file.
